Brother And Sister
by Fenrir Connell
Summary: What will happen when Claire confuses two completely different meanings of love? Will things be the same after that single moment? Starring my OC's from "The Legend Of Spyro: The Awakening Of Evil" No relation with it. One-Shot. OCxOC. Rated for... You'll see.


A/N: Fanfiction using OC's from my story: "The Legend Of Spyro: The Awakening Of Evil". You don't have to be familiar with that other story in order to understand this one.  
Kumquat, this is the fiction that will make you think I'm insane. You may be right, but I kind of like it that way.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Brother And Sister

Erik entered his room with a dash, and shut the door behind him. The dark blue dragon with shiny yellow wing membranes raced through the room and jumped to fall laid down on his bed. His head ached, all his muscles were tense, he felt rage burn its way through his veins.

Painful memories of the recent training invaded the young dragon's mind, they stung, they burnt. Made him hate himself with all his strength...

/Flashback/

Erik had to force himself to continue, he had reached the limit of his physical resistance, but he had to continue. He simply had to. His breath was heavy, his legs trembled as he tried to get back on his feet from the ground.

-"Come on Erik! The field is merciless. You got to stand up for your life's sake!"- Shouted Volteer at him, not leaving any time, the Electricity Guardian shot a charged electric ball at Erik.

Noticing it just on time, Erik used his own electric powers to deflect the attack. But he was so tired and focused he did not notice Volteer's move. Before Erik could even notice, Volteer's claw fell on his neck like a enormous rock, making him fall once more. Erik was trapped between the floor and his master's front claw.

-"I... I can't..."- Gasped Erik while forcing his body to struggle to break free. His remaining strength was not enough to counter the Guardian's hold. All the strength on his feet faded, his neck was twisted because of his own effort.

-"What have you learned then? You have to be strong!"- Said Volteer, not being mean but severe. The guardian applied a little more strength on his claw, choking Erik against the floor.

The young electricity dragon gasped in a effort to get some air, he struggled on the ground until he couldn't stand it any more. He gave up the fight. Suddenly, the well known voice of an angel spoke in the distance.

-"That was enough! Lets rest, please."- Asked Claire politely. His sister had saved him once more. The light gray dragoness with shiny white underbelly and wing membranes approached their position in the fight arena. Volteer smiled and lifted hits claw to step on the floor once more. Claire approached her brother and drew a few Red Crystals from the bag tied to her neck. Watching that, Erik immediately absorbed them to regain strength.

-"You gave a really good fight, Erik."- Said Volteer with a smile while he offered his claw as a help for Erik to stand up.

The young dragon's legs still hurt, but he could stand up now. -"Thanks Claire..."- He said in a sorrowful whisper. -"I... Have to be alone..."-.

Erik was not strong enough to follow his dream, he probably wasn't up to his master's expectations. What was the point on being talented if he was not able to push himself far? He suddenly felt both anger and sadness, he was not the dragon he wanted to.

All he wanted to do was to run away from the looser he was. Go away from everything and everyone. So he silently started to walk towards the door, but he felt a claw slightly pat his back and stop him. He looked back at his sister, who was holding him down.

-"Erik... Are you okay?"- She asked concerned when she noticed the feelings on him. She had no idea... Erik's pride did not want compassion, not even from that one who was always for him. With infinite love and comprehension. His beloved sister…

-"Let go!"- Shouted Erik while he shook his whole body. He shook his sister's claw off and ran his way through the exit...

/End of Flashback/

And now there he was, laying on his hay pile. Feeling pity for himself, he wanted to die. There were many dragons expecting great things from him, but he couldn't even complete the training. He was weak, he was powerless. He was not a real dragon.

The sound of the door opening took him away from his self compassion thoughts. He did not want to be disturbed, but deep within him, he knew who was entering the room. The only dragon he shared everything with, the only one who cared about him. His thoughts were confirmed true when he saw Claire's face slowly enter through to take a peek. She then spotted her brother in the other side of the room.

* * *

-"Erik... Are you alright little brother?"- Asked Claire, looking at her brother. Her concern was too big after watching what had just happened. She could notice her brother was holding back tears when he spoke.

-"Our father dies... Next thing in the morning, or mother leaves us with just five months of hatched..."- Remembered Erik as he pressed his head between his claws. Claire could also feel a twinge of inner pain when the memories came back, but his brother was way more important. He continued to speak. -"Has life made me weak? Claire?"-.

The Ice dragoness couldn't watch the dragon she appreciated the most like that. It was too painful, even for her. -"Listen, brother... You are very special. You've always been the best in combat, you just need to train a little more. They won't make you the commander of the dragon army for being talented. You have to be ready."-.

-"I can't Claire!"- He shouted. -"If you were not here, training would be heavier. I can't!"- His breath became heavy, rage was assaulting him. -"I'll be no one! I'll be the guy who can't go into battle!"-.

Claire slowly approached her brother, but he stood up and moved away from the bed. In order to stomp the ground in anger. Claire watched electricity charge flow in the floor for a single second. She had to do something...

-"Life has not been easy, brother. But we have always been through... Together."- She said while approaching him, when she was beside her brother, she gently caressed his head. -"Remember what I promised when mom left us?"-.

Erik's body shivered, he closed his eyes with sadness and spoke with a broken voice. -"You'll take care of me..."- He answered. -"I... I..."-.

-"Right. Please, you need to move on. I know you can do it! And I'm here for you."- Said Claire with a smile, while she moved to be in front of him. Her words didn't seem to ease her brother's pain. She was sorry she couldn't do anything.

-"I... Claire, I need to leave, I want to disappear... I'm nothing."- Whispered Erik, small tears appeared in his face...

-"You are my brother. And I love you, no matter what."- Speaking this words, a strange warmth filled her body. Erik was everything she had, everything she ever cared about... -"You follow your dream, that is all..."-.

-"I'm to weak to do it, sis..."- Said Erik in a sorrowful whisper. Claire couldn't watch that continue, not for a single more second. She stared at his brother and made a gesture for him to quiet down, while she rounded his neck with her front claw in a hug. She felt his breath against her...

-"Gather all that sadness and frustration, and let it go..."- She said while breaking from the hug. -"You got me, let the rest go..."- Said Claire, looking at her brother's clear, green and half opened eyes. She was too close, her nose pressing against his...

It was an impulse Claire couldn't avoid, she saw her brother was about to speak, but she didn't let him, she pushed her head and joined her lips with her brother's. Didn't know exactly why she did that, all she wanted was her brother to be freed from pain, pressure and frustration.

She was stunned by her own impulse, as her warm tongue cuddled with her brother's in a passionate kiss. Erik struggled and tilted his head back for air. Claire looked deep into his eyes, reading his soul like only she could. She closed her eyes and then reached out her brother's lips once more.

She knew something was not right, even though she had no parents to tell her about the strange feeling she experienced. Her body reacted with a strange heat, forced her to blush over the physical excitement she experienced. Her tongue reaching out her brother's. And she knew he was feeling something like it, when he closed his eyes and she felt his tongue wrestle back with her's. A strong lust for more was born deep inside her, as she kissed him. Seconds felt like hours, the most pleasant hours Claire could have imagined. A muffled moan was uttered from the depths of her as a sign of how much she enjoyed it.

In the need for air, they broke apart. A small line of saliva still joining them together, connection Erik broke leaning back. Claire could not explain it, could not completely fight it... She advanced to kiss him once more, but Erik turned his head and stood aside. Just then, Claire could think straight. She gasped and flapped her wings to fly back, adding distance between her surprised brother and the confused her. Erik stared at her with surprise.

-"Y... You can count on me. Erik..."- She said as she looked down to the ground, embarrassed. She could still watch her brother go back to his bed and lay down, wordless. -"Just don't give up the fight..."- She said before turning around to slowly walk towards the door.

What had she just done? It felt so good, but so wrong. Did Erik enjoy it as much as her? She was afraid, scared of what she did. Would things be the same...? She was stepping outside of the room, when her brother's voice stopped her.

-"I love you too, Claire... T... Thank you..."- He said, Claire turned her face to see her brother smiling at her. A comforting look given what had just happened. She then went outside, too much to think about...

* * *

.

* * *

Next day was really calm, Erik did not sleep a lot, he could not forget. In fact, there was not a way he could take what happened last afternoon out of his head. But to meet with his sister early in the morning was not as awkward as he thought it would. They spent the day together, as usual, during his training.

They had a nice lunch time with Kate, a orange dragoness with light blue wing membranes. And she started to tell them the story about how she met Spyro, the purple dragon who was on a trip to find something hidden in some sort of castle. But his attention was not completely on the story, but in his thoughts...

After lunch, they walked along with Kate and Cyril, until Volteer appeared and called him to continue the training. Claire was right, commander was a huge responsiblity, he had to train, to become better...

As he followed Volteer, he constantly looked back at his sister, who followed them closely to watch the training. He wondered what she had to say about last day, but he couldn't complain, he had enjoyed it also...

He winked at her, and she winked back. It was better to keep it for themselves... Erik smiled to his insides, he had never imagined such thing would happen, but as usual. His beloved sister found the way to cheer him up. The dragon who was always there to be his support...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: Phew, that was so hard to write, so weird...  
I don't really know how I feel right now...

Anyway, right now I'm a little lazy to make a post in my blog, but tomorrow I'll be making the post that concerns the release of this fiction and some details. If you follow my blog, do not miss it!

So, I'll be seeing you later then!

- Fenrir


End file.
